Secret kitty
by Mew Suger
Summary: Ichigo and kishu have been dating secretly. What happens when when the others find out finds out? Read to find out! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

(Ichigo's pov...)

I was waiting for kishu in our favorite park. Me and kishu have been secretly dating for a while now. We also had a secret stash of new aqua that we had collected together. "If he ain't here in 5 minutes I am going home." I said to myself. Suddenly a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey koneko-chan. You wouldn't leave without seeing me would you?" I turned around in the arms and saw kishu in his human clothes and his ears were change. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "I was getting tired of waiting, kish. I got to work 2 hours longer tomorrow cause I got off early." I did a playful pout. Kishu just chuckle and planted his lips on mine. "It'll be ok. You have a day off in two days. Ill make it up to you then." I smiled. "How?" He let go of my waist and gab my hand. "It's a surprise, now lets start this date." I nodded and tighten my grip on his hand. I walked beside him as we talk and walk through the park. We went to a clearing only we knew about and kishu teleported.

We landed at a huge lake that had trees on all sides. It was sunset. "Today we're going swimming. I already got you a swimsuit." Kishu held up a pink two-piece swimsuit that was cover with strawberries. "Where did you get that?" I looked at him. "Reason I was so late was cause I was buying it. I promise I didn't steal it." I nodded and gab the swimsuit. I went behind a tree and change into it and went back to kishu. He was in a pair of emerald green swim shorts. I blushed at his musclier chest. "Last one in have to do one thing the other says koneko-chan!" Kishu yelled and started running towards the water. "Hey no fair you got a head start!" I yelled after him and started running. I tackle him right as he got to the water. We both fell in. We both came up laughing and I splash him in the face. "That's what you get for cheating." He just gab me by my waist and pulled me to his chest. Making me blush a bright red. "I still won. Now I get my prize. You have to kiss me with all the love you have for me." I blushed a brighter red and nodded. I put my arms around his neck and leaned closer. I closed my eyes and so did he. I kissed him with all the love I had. He put equal passion into it and tighten his grip on my waist. We kissed til we couldn't breath. When we parted we were both breathing heavily and our cheeks were slightly red. "Wow." Was all I could say. It was starting to get dark so we got out and got dress. Kishu teleported me to my front door and kiss me bye. "Bye koneko-chan. Ill see you tomorrow during the attack." I groaned about the attack. "Man. I hate fighting. I think actual reason we're fighting is cause of our leaders. *sigh* bye kish. Love you" I kiss his cheek and wave as I go inside. When I closed the door I thought I heard kishu say something like 'me too koneko-chan.' I said night to my parents and went upstairs. I got into a pair of green shorts and a white tank top and slip into bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a sweet sleep.

(The next day)

I got up an put on a plain pink shirt and a white skirt. I slipped on a pair of black flats. I also put on a necklace with a strawberry and kitten charm. It was a present from kishu on our second date. I waved goodbye to my parents and walked towards the cafe. Once I got in I change into my uniform and went into the kitchen. I still had the necklace on. "Hey keiichiro-San. How are you doing?" He looked up from his bowl of batter and smiled at me. "Hello ichigo-San. I'm doing good this morning. How are you?" I smile thinking of yesterday. "Great!" He smiled and nodded. He looked like he was about to say something else but ryou came in yelling. "The aliens are attacking the zoo! Bet your butt down there ichigo!" I nodded and transform. I ran out of the door and ran towards the zoo.

I went to the middle of the zoo to almost get hit by a giant tail! "Dang it you miss the hag!" I heard tartou yell. I looked at him to see that he was floating next to kishu and pai. He had a frown on his face, Pai had a emotionless face on, and kishu had a smirk but you could see the anger for tartou in his eyes. "Hey Koneko-chan!" Kishu yelled. I almost smiled at him. I didn't though and took out my strawberry bell. "Why can't you just give up? You never win!" I was glad that they came a little. We saving the world and I get to see kishu. Win,win for me. "Aww don't be like that koneko-chan." Just then the others came running over. We all got into fighting stances and started fighting. It was mint and zakuro against the animal, lettuce against pai, pudding against tartou, and me and kishu. Me and kishu also had a mental conversation while fighting. 'Man I can't wait till we have enough mew aqua to put our plan into action.' I said. 'Me too koneko-chan. I hate it when we fight.' I almost laughed at the pout in his voice. 'Me too. Well looks like we have to finish up. The others are almost done.' He slightly nodded. 'Love you koneko-chan.' 'Love you too kish. Come over to my house tonight. We need a new spot to hide the new aqua. Ryou got really close to finding it yesterday when he came over.' Kish growled about the last part and nodded. I sent off my attack at him. "Ribbon strawberry surprise!" The Familiar pink light came out and hit kishu. He was blown back and almost landed face first into the concrete. He righted himself at the last second and flew a few inches above it. Mint and zakuro finished up the animal and lettuce and pudding had just pushed back pai and tartou. "Let's retreat for today!" Pai yelled and teleported away. Tartou teleported and kishu wave and teleported in front of me. "Bye koneko-chan!" He gave me a swift kiss to the lips and teleported away. I de-transform and so did the others. "Good job girls. Now head back to the café." We all groaned and started walking back.

(8 hours later)

I walked up to my room after today at work. Again we had a busy day and I'm the one that did most of the work. I gab a green nightgown out of my dresser. I slipped it on and sat on my bed. I untied my ribbons and set them down on the dresser. I then gab my brush and started brushing my hair. As I set down the brush I heard teleportation and then arms wrap around my waist. "Hey koneko-chan. Miss me?" I giggle and kiss his cheek. "You bet. I'm planning on quitting work at the café." He smirk and pulled me down on the bed. He pinned me down on the bed with him on top. "Good cause I missed you too." Then he planted his lips on my. I kissed back with equal passion. He lick my lips for entrance and I parted them. His tongue explored my mouth and played with my tongue. Suddenly we heard steps walking up the stairs. We stopped and kishu quickly let go of me. "Kish! Go outside till I see who it is!" He nodded and climb out my window. Which had been open the whole time. Right as kishu got outside the door swung open to show ryou at the door. "Ichigo you alright we sensed alien readings coming from your room." I nodded and said. "I'm fine it was just kishu. Now can you please go. I have homework to do." He nodded and walked out but not before looking around the room for anything out of place. Once he left I sighed and let kishu back in. "He almost caught us kish. We should be more careful." Kishu nodded. "Night koneko-chan. See you tomorrow." I kissed him goodbye. "Night kish. Love you." "Love you too." He said and teleported away. I got In bed and turned off the light. I closed my eyes and went into a dream filled sleep. Not knowing I was being watch by a certain blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's pov...**  
I got up the next day and got dress. I wore a pink dress that was ruffle at the bottom and had sleeves that went to my elbows and the skirt went to my knees. I also wore a pair of black flats and my strawberry and kitten necklace. I did my hair in their pigtails and ran downstairs. "Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I went to the park closest to my house and sat down under a tree. I looked up at the clouds and waited for kishu. About 5 minutes later he came and said. " hey koneko-chan." I looked at him and saw he was wearing a green t-shirt with some black jeans, he also had a green beanie on to hide his ears. I gave him a quick kiss and said. "Hey kish. What do you have plan for today?" He smirk and was about to say something but my phone started ringing. I looked and saw it was ryou. "Moshi moshi." I said. "Why are you with a alien?!" I had to take the phone away from my ear as he yelled. "I'm not and you can't prove it. By the way I'm quiting work. Have fun." I then hung up and blocked the number so he wouldn't call again. I also turn off my phone so he wouldn't call on anyone else's. "that's one way to quit. Anyways, I got a little surprise for our 6 month anvirsery." I smiled at that and nodded. He gab my hand and teleported us.

I looked around at the place where kishu took us and gasp. We were on top of the effile tower! Kishu had a Picnic set up on the ground. I sat down next to kishu and looked up at the stars which you could see since it was night there. (Don't know if that's right but if it isn't just pretend.) "like it koneko-chan?" I looked at him to see he had set out sandwiches and soda. "Like it? I love it! I know I won't forget this ever!" I hug him tight and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back of course and push me on the floor. "I'm glad koneko-chan. You know in my culture we end up getting engaged after dating this long. But I want to wait for you to be ready before." I looked up at him and smiled. "I wouldn't mind right now. We already know that we're going to form a truths so we can get married after that." He look shocked but just smirk and said. "I love you so much ichigo." I smiled at him. "I love you too just as much kishu." He then lowered his head and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. I kissed back with equal passion and we didn't stop till we were out of breath. He finally got off of me and we went to the picnic. We ate lunch/dinner and sat and watch the stars for a while.

About a hour later he teleported me to the front of my house and gave me a sweet loving kiss goodbye. "Bye koneko-chan." "Bye kish." He then teleported away and when I was about to go inside if my house I heard lettuce and pudding yell. "Ichigo! (Onee-chan! Na no da!)"


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's pov...  
"Ichigo! (Onee-chan! Na no da!)" pudding and lettuce yelled. I looked behind me to see them standing at the driveway. "Uh hi guys." I said a little nervous. I told kishu through our mind link. 'Kishu I may need you to teleport me. Lettuce and pudding saw me.' 'Ok call when you need me.' He said back. "Ichigo onee-chan is dating kishu onii-chan! That means pudding and lettuce onee-chan aren't the only ones dating aliens! Na no da!" Pudding yelled. My eyes widen. 'Kishu I think you may want to hear this. We may not be the only ones secretly dating.' I said. "Pudding-San! You know we are suppose to keep this a secret!" Lettuce said. Kishu appeared beside me. "Wow pai actually admitted his feelings. Never saw that coming." Kishu said. Pudding an lettuce looked shock by his Sudden appearance. I kissed his cheek and said to everyone. "Let's go to my room. Kishu your going to have to teleport." They all nodded but I could see kishu pout. He teleported upstairs while me and the others went to my room.  
Once we all got to my room we sat down on my bed. Well, I sat on kishu's lap while they sat on the bed. "So how long have you too been together? Na no da!" Pudding asked. "6 months pudding. Right after aoyama was reported missing. Well after moe and miwa landed him in the hospital for breaking up with me then him die soon after. My parents were gone and I had gotten really sick and kishu took care of me and I figure out that I loved kishu. So when did you two start dating tartou and pai huh?" I said and looked and saw both lettuce and pudding blushing. Pudding started first. " 3 months! Taru-taru got daddy to like him enough to cancel pudding's engagement to Ron yuebin! Na no da!" Pudding said and I smiled at her. "Me and pai-San have been together for 5 months. He had been helping me with homework for a while and said his feeling to me one day." Lettuce said nervously. I hugged them both and laughed. "Ryou figured out about my relationship with kishu and is now most likely after me. Wait do you too have your pendents?" They nodded and tooled them out. "Shoot ryou just heard our whole conversation. He's going to be after you to now. We know we can change without them so kishu can you destroy our pendents." I said as I gabbed theirs and took out mine. He nodded and crushed them in his hand. He tossed the remains into the trash and I went into my closet. I gabbed the box filled with mew aqua and opened it. "We need to get out of here now! Kishu can you teleport us?" Again he nodded and wrap his arms around my waist. "Gab my shoulders you two." He said and lettuce and pudding both gab one of his shoulders. He then teleported.

* * *

We arrived onto the ship. Pai came into the room and asked. "Kishu where were youuu? Lettuce-chan? What are you doing here?" Lettuce ran over to him and hug him crying saying ryou was out to get them. He just rubbed her head saying it was alright. Tartou came In soon after and was tackled by pudding. "Taru-taru! Ryou is after us for dating you guys! We're in danger taru-taru and pudding don't want to be taken away from my taru-taru!" Pudding cried as she hugged him tight. We were all shock. She must be really scared to not say na no da and her tail and ears to be out. "We were planning on killing ryou soon and try to form a truths since we didn't know anyone else was dating the aliens it was just me and kishu. We have a lot of mew aqua we have found over the 6 months of dating and we think you should use this for your planet." I said interrupting everyone and opening the box with mew aqua. Everyone looked at me and kishu and there eyes widen. "The old hag can really find mew aqua." Tartou said and I glared at him. "Shut up runt." I said. "Should this be enough?" I asked pai. He nodded and gabbed the box. I smiled and jumped up into the air. I kissed kishu cheek and smiled at him. I then frowned though.

* * *

"Wait if you heal your planet. That means you won't be hear anymore." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Unless you guys come with us!" Kishu suggested. I smiled at him. "That's a great idea kish!" I hugged him tight. Pai looked thoughtful. "Well since you did find mew aqua for the planet. You would be accepted as heroes." Pai said. Everyone beamed at that. "Pudding don't want to be away from her taru-taru! Na no da!" Pudding said hugging onto taruto tighter. Tartou nodded in agreement. "I'll call our leader after we take off. It not safe on earth anymore and deep blue is dead so we need to head to our planet." Pai said an we all cheered.i kissed kishu and he kissed back. We stayed like that until we heard pudding and tartou gagging. We pulled away blushing. Lettuce and pai must have also been kissing cause they were also bright red. Pai and lettuce went to the control room while taruto and pudding went to taruto's room. I went to kishu to his room and laid on the bed with him. I kissed him tenderly and he kissed back. That night we made love and I was made kishu's mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's pov...

We had been on the ship for about 2 days before we landed. My cat ears for some reason came out and wouldn't go back in. Same with pudding ears and tail an lettuce's ribbons. Pai thinks its cause of the air is different here. I was standing next to kishu holding his hand tight while in the other hand I had the box of mew aqua. I was wearing a green skirt that went to my knees and a pink one shoulder shirt. It showed my mating mark that kishu left on me. He had told me what each part of it means. The green sais meant I was his and the rose meant We were soul mates. Right next to us was pai and lettuce also holding hands and behind us was tartou holding an asleep pudding in his arms. Their leader came out to meet us and tartou gently woke pudding up. "Welcome back. You have already told us what happen and I like to welcome you pudding, lettuce, and ichigo. We have heard so much about you. I would also like to congratulate you two kishu and ichigo on your mating. I see you have the mew aqua." I nodded and bow a little. I openned up the box of mew aqua and I took it out. It had became a huge ball of mew aqua. Me and kishu slowly pushed it into the ground. Once it was in the ground a bright light shined and we all cover our eyes.

Once we uncovered our eyes we saw we were in a huge field of flowers. There a small stream of water and you could see a large town nearby made of wood and stone. "Awesome! (Na no da!)" pudding and tartou yelled running into the field. I ran to the stream and saw fish and other animals in it. I looked at pudding and tartou to see they were playing with some small animals. I felt cat instincts kick in and gab a fish out of the water with my mouth. I heard laughing to see kishu behind me laughing at tartou who got chased by a animal that looked like a pink house cat but bigger. I dropped my fish and started laughing also. Once we calm down we went back over to pai and lettuce who were talking to the leader. "You guys all go and check out the village while I tell everyone the planet is restored." I heard the leader say and we all nodded. I called to pudding and tartou telling them we were going to the village and they came along.

Once we got to the village we saw it looked like one of those old mid-evil villages except the houses were made out of wood instead of stone and a lot bigger. About twice the size of the town with the castle. We all looked through the houses and all of us picked one to live in except pudding and tartou since they were too young. Our house had five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was a two story and it had a big kitchen with a attach dining room. There was a nice loving room with a sofa and recliner. There was a play room upstairs and downstairs. There was also a nice yard front and back with a flower bed surrounding the house. (My dream house pretty much) pai and lettuce house was the same except a bit smaller and pudding and tartou decided to live with us since 'pai was to creepy' since his parents had died while we were gone. Pai and kishu's had died before they had left for earth.  
Once we picked our houses we put symbols on the front to show they were ours. Then we all went to the middle of the town to see a bunch of people talking. I was a little worried about how they would react to us but once they saw us they all cheered and started fawning over me, pudding, and lettuce about how cool we were and how cute we looked. I especially got a bunch around me when people saw my mating mark kishu left. We all tried to answer as many questions as possible about earth though some even we didn't know.

Finally we got to go back to our houses once their leader who's name was tsuki told them to go and find houses before dark. I sat down on the couch and sighed. "That was tiring. And it's going to happen tomorrow most likely ugh." I heard kishu chuckle and sat next to me. "Well we are now heros. Come let teleport to the ship and get our stuff." I nodded and gab his hand. I felt the the feeling of us teleporting and saw that we landed in kishu's room on the ship. I went over to my small bag and opened it. Masha flew out and greeted me. "Hello ichigo! Hello ichigo!" I smiled at him. Pai had token out his tracking chip and change him so he could only sense aliens he's not familer with come to close. He also made it where we could talk through Masha out of a walkie-talkie thing. "Hello Masha we're here. Ready to start a new life?" He flew around my head and nuzzled my cheek. "Masha ready! Masha ready!" I gab my bag and he flew into it. I turned to kishu who had gab tartou and puddings bag. I quickly gab pai and lettuce's bags and took his hand again. We landed in our living room and put down the bags except pai's and lettuce's. "I see lettuce outside her house. Ill go and hand her their bags." Without waiting for a reposed I went outside and to the fence we shared. "Lettuce! Me and kishu got your bags!" She looked at me and ran over. "Thank you ichigo-San. We will see you tomorrow. We are going to explore the planet and check out the edible plants and animals." I nodded and waved goodbye. But right before I went inside I heard a girl call my name. "Ichigo-sama!" I looked to see a girl with light pink hair wave at me. She was about my height and her ears looked like kishu's but smaller. She was wearing a yellow dress that went to her knees and a pair of white tights under it. She was just outside the gate waving at me. I smile and walked over to her. "Hi. I'm candy. I really wanted to meet you ichigo-sama and when I saw you when I was floating by I just had to say hi." She sounded a bit nervous and I just smiled a small smile. "Just call me ichigo. It's nice to meet you candy. Would you like to come in and chat." She sounded really nice and I do need some friends other than lettuce, pudding, pai, and tartou. She nodded exciting and we both walked inside. We sat on the couch and talked.

We talked for some time before she had to go. Candy said her family would be worrying if she get home soon. "Ok let's meet up again some time. I really like talking to you." Me and her both had a lot of things in common and it was nice to talk to someone new. She blushed and nodded. She waved bye as she floated down the road. I waved back and closed the door when she was out of sight. I leaned on the door and sighed. I felt a arm go around my waist and jumped. Kishu was smirking right beside me. "So who was that, koneko-chan?" I kissed his cheak and smiled. "My new friend, candy. Am I not allowed to make friends?" His smirk widen as he crushed my lips into a passionate kiss.  
We were like that for a good 5 minutes before we heard gagging and broke apart to see tartou making fake gagging sounds in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. "That is gross! I just wanted to know when dinner would be done and come in here to see you kissing, eww!" I stuck my tongue at him and broke from kishu's embrace. Leaving the green haired alien to pout like a little kid. "I'll go start if you go and get pudding. She may not look like it but she can cook quite well." Tartou nodded and teleported upstairs. I heard a crash from upstairs and a very loud 'smack!' I laugh guessing tartou went in while she was dressing. Pudding was now 13 years old. She was a bit more filled out and was taller but everything else was the same. The same was with me who was 16 now and lettuce who was now 17. Tartou, pai, and kishu all had just grown over the years some. Tartou was 14, kishu was 18, and pai was 19. I went into the kitchen and got some of the food from earth out of my bag. I had done a bunch of shopping before we left for food since we knew they didn't have much. I put a pot on the stove and filled it with water. I heard pudding come down stairs and saw she was in a yellow nightgown and had a bright blush on her face. "Taru-taru say ichigo onee-chan needed my help with dinner na no da!" I nodded and got out a cutting board and some things for the soup. "Can you cut these while I start on the dough for the noodles?" She nodded and hopped over to the cutting board.

We cooked dinner and called the boys to sit at the table. "Tonight we are having soup." Both kishu and tartou perk at that. They loved our homemade soup. We all quickly ate dinner and went to bed. I cuddled into kishu's chest. "Night kish. Love you." I gave him a quick kiss. "Night koneko-chan. Love you too. Sweet dreams." With that I fell into a peaceful sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**_Suger: I finally got an idea of what I could do for my stories._**

**_Alex:_****_really? What? Work on one at a time?_**

_**Suger: no more like. Hakuōki, monday. Tokyo mew mew, Tuesday. Break on wesday. Inuyasha Thursday. Pokémon, on Friday. Everything else on saturday and Sunday. **_

_**Alex: I like my idea better.**_

_**Suger: of course you do. But I would make a lot of people sad who read my stories if I did that. Also my head would explode if I did that from ideas. I already get daily headaches from ideas.**_

_**Alex: I know cause you own me and I live in your head half the time. You don't own nothing but me and your OCs and stories ideas.**_

_**Suger: *sigh* don't remind me. At least I can own my stories and let people read them. Someday I will own an anime!**_

_**Alex: in your dreams ahh aki! Stay away!**_

(1 week later. Ichigo's pov..)

We had somehow explored the whole planet in the one week it had been restored. I had met up with candy several times and she finally met kishu, pudding, tartou, lettuce, and pai. Pai had found a book where it could make humans have alien powers. Lettuce didn't think it was a good idea but me and pudding loved the idea of flying. We would always talk about it at work how fun that would be. Now me and pudding could fly and teleport. We couldn't summon weapons though. Instead we could shoot out stuff with our hands. Pudding could shoot out her pudding ring inferno while I could control plants like tartou. He got really mad at that when we check to see why. We found out me and tartou were actually brother and sister. Tartou mom was a human turned alien when she had tartou making him full alien while she was human when she had me and left me with my other parents so I was half alien but didn't have the same ears. Imagine our shock when we found this out. That started a huge argument between me and tartou.

Me and kishu were flying around in the forest with Masha close behind. Pai had made him faster so he could keep up with us. We stopped at a blooming Sakura tree to rest as I sat down into kishu's lap leaning into his chest. "This is great, koneko-chan! I can't believe your having our child soon!" I chuckled at his voice. He sounded like a five year old child. Yes i had found out I was pregent I few days ago. Alien babies grow faster than human babies did in the mothers womb. The baby or babies would be born in four months, five months different than human pregenceny. I was kinda happy for that. If I had to carry a baby around for nine months I would be exhausted all the time. Kishu kissed my forehead and I smiled at him. He smirked at me and teleported us home. "Aww it felt good outside why did you do that kish?" He just pulled into our bed. "You need your rest since your carrying a baby or babies. It's time for a nap." I glared at him. "Just wait until I start craving. Pai said all the human pregent side effects were the same as an alien. You regret it." He gulped but pulled me closer to his chest. "I'll deal with it. Night koneko-chan." I turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Night kish." And fell asleep.

_**suger: sorry it's short and a day late. I got grounded and lost my phone that had the chapter on it.**_

_**alex: reason why you should do one story at a time. **_

_**Aki: I finally caught you Alex.**_

_**alex: great and I'm too tired to run. seriously suger you had to make me tired.**_

_**suger:yep! *teleports Alex and aki to a soundproof room with a locked door.* there now that they'll stop bugging us for a while. Bye and see you next week!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suger: sup minna! the day is here! The day I update secret kitty!**_

_**ichigo: Nya! You don't have to yell do you?! My ears are ringing!**_

_**suger: sorry ichigo.**_

_**kishi: why do me and koneko-chan have to help you again.**_

_**suger: let's just say Alex is a bit buzy and I wanted to.**_

_**ichigo: I feel bad for Alex. She has to go through What I have to go through everyday and also you torture her even more.**_

_**suger: yeah except at least she will give the hot alien that loves her a chance. Not like someone we know. *looks at ichigo***_

_**kishu: I agree with you on this one.**_

_**ichigo: though you don't own us so ha!**_

_**suger: ugh you sound like Alex.**_

* * *

"Dinner time!" Me and pudding called. Kishu and tartou quickly sat at the table. I set dinner on the table. It was steak and mash potatoes. We had found a bunch of farm animals and many plants from earth except they taste a lot better. Tartou and kishu started eating as soon as the plate hit the table. I shook my head and took a bite of my steak. There was a knock at the door and candy came flying in. "Help! We're under attack!" Kishu and tartou instantly got there weapons out and me and pudding changed into mew form. We ran outside to see lettuce and pai waiting for us. "Let's go! Candy lead the way!" She nodded and led us to where you could hear screaming and crashing. We arrived where we saw mint and zakuro attacking everything. "Mint! Zakuro! What are you doing here?!" They turn to us. "Give ichigo back. Give ichigo back." I almost face palm. They were brain washed. "I so want to kill ryou. Minna we need to knock them out. If you can't tell ryou brainwashed them to doing this." Kish smirk and teleported behind mint knocking her out. "I can help ichigo!" I turned to candy. "Sweets gun!" A pink gun appeared in her hand. "Sleeping darts" two darts appear and went Into the gun. She aimed it at zakuro and pulled the tigger. The dart landed on zakuro's arm and zakuro fell asleep. "Pudding ring inferno!" Two of pudding's puddings shot out and caught zakuro and mint. I turned to candy. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!" Candy blushed. "I just remember it." I faceplam. Me, lettuce, and pudding all detransform while pai and kish picked up zakuro and mint who had detransform but their animal parts were still out. I gab lettuce's hand. "We can take them to mine and lettuce's home. I have made a lab in the attic." I nodded but then looked at him. "You have a attic?" He just nodded. I teleported lettuce while pudding and tartou just teleported by themselves and pai and kishu teleported lettuce and pai and candy teleported with me.

We landed in their second floor hallway and saw a stairway leading up on the side. I raised a eyebrow and saw everyone else but lettuce and pai did the same. "This way." We all followed pai and lettuce up the stairs and pai touch some kind of hand scanner. The door slid open and we all walked in. The room looked like one of those spaceships you would see in a movie. Pai led us to two tables and he laid zakuro on one while kishu laid mint on the other. "They should wake tomorrow morning. Meet here at 10 am." We all nodded and teleported to our house.

We landed in the livingroom and I landed right on kishu's lap on the couch. "Anyone else wanted to kill ryou." Everyone but candy raised their hand. She looked puzzled. "Who's ryou?" I looked at her but before I could answer kishu beat me too it. "He is even more evil than deep blue and is trying to my koneko-chan away." She raised her hand after that. I sighed. "Well let's go to bed. I'm tired and it does not help that I haven't transform in a while." They all nodded and said bye to candy. I went up to my room while the boys clean the dishes. I put on a loose pink night gown that went half way to my knees. I felt arms wrap around my waist. "You look yummy koneko-chan." I turned around In his arms and peck him on the lips. "So. I guess you like it." He nodded and carried me bridal style to the bed. I snuggled into his neck. He put us under the covers and snuggle against my neck. "Love you koneko-chan." I snuggle against his chest. "Love you kish." I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**suger: sorry for the short and bad chapter. My phone died right when I got half way done and it took forever to charge so yeah.**_

_**ichigo: it did suck.**_

_**kishu: I liked the end.**_

_**suger: of course you did. I had kishuxichigo fluff in it.**_

_**kishu: i got a kiss from my kitten.**_

_**ichigo: I say it was too fluffy.**_

_**suger: bye minna please review and maybe try some of my other stories!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Suger: sorry I forgot to write the chapter so I finished it and here it is! Im running out of Odessa so maybe you could send in some before next weenaïf not ill just end it here. I own nothing!**_

* * *

We all walked over to lettuce and pai's house to find out about mint and zakuro. I was actually worried about them. You could tell from there eyes they had been brainwashed. I knew it was most likely blondie who did it trying to get me back. Kishu knocked on the door while I stood beside him. Lettuce open the door. "Come in. Pai was wondering when you would show." We followed her to the lab to see mint and zakuro starting to wake up. "Ugh what happen?" Mint sat up and looked at us. "Lettuce! Pudding! Ichigo! We missed you!" She jumped off the table and ran towards us and tackle me. I hugged her back a little. "Hey mint you think you could get off me. I'm kinda pregent." She looked shocked at this and let me up. "Wait ichigo your pregent. Your way too young!" I smiled a bit. "Not in this place. Most get pregent at 12. Which pudding will be next year." Pudding blushed and mint was shocked. "Well at least I was right about you being in love with kishu." I nodded and kishu put his arm around me. "Now why are you here?" She looked like she was trying to remember. "Ryou wanted us to come and save you and you only and we said no and then he knocked us out. That's all I remember." I nodded and looked at the table where zakuro was waking up. She sat up and I walked over to her. "Hey zakuro." She looked at me and nodded in greeting. I helped her up and brought her downstairs where the others went. We went to the livingroom to see they were talking about living arrangements if mint and zakuro wanted to stay. They both nodded and got a house across the street from us. It was a lot like ours except it had a guest house in the back and different colors. We got them settled in and hanged out for the rest of the day. Once it turned dark we all said bye and went home. We all went to bed after that.


End file.
